judaismwikiaorg-20200222-history
User talk:Simon Peter Hughes
Welcome Hi, Simon Peter Hughes. (Do you go by Simon?) Welcome to the Judaism Wikia! Thank you for your improvements to the Hanukkah article! I hope you'll stop by again sometimes soon and contribute more. B'shalom. -- CocoaZen 14:34, November 30, 2009 (UTC) How cool! Hi! There's a Ladino Wikipedia! I didn't realize that -- how cool! You've posted some good stuff. I think it would be great if you wanted to post a bit more about Leo Rosten's "The Joys of Yiddish" -- articles about the author and/or the book. -- CocoaZen 17:05, December 27, 2009 (UTC) i am searching for some help in the religion wiki Hello Simon, I am the administrator from http://religion.wikia.com. I was serving through all the wikia wiki's and came also on your wiki. Actually i am searching for a moderator who can moderate our judaism portal and help us to expand our topic judaism. At the moment we are on 2.768 articles. Maybe you are interest to give us a hand. Regards -- Friso Yoyon Schaap (talk) 23:37, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Admin Rights Glad to hear you're willing to accept! For the precedent, I'd like to wait the week's comment period. I've really liked reading your contributions. -- CocoaZen 04:18, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:49, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Here? So, maybe now that Halloween is over, I'll find some time to edit here again. :-) And if you can find the time your input, especially with your experience in different countries and cultures, your contributions to the Home Wikia would be valuable and welcome! -- CocoaZen 03:16, November 1, 2010 (UTC) :I'm very glad you've enjoyed working on various wiki "together". I have too. And I'm honored by your comment about wiki where I'm an admin. I also trust your abilities and goodwill... so if you ever want to be an admin or bureaucrat on a wiki where I'm a bureaucrat, just ask. (If the request isn't urgent, I might enforce a waiting period to set or follow good precedent.) I seem to be good at "seeding" a wiki, but only occasionally develop a more in depth article. I think you do a really excellent job of filling out the articles. I need to do that more often. :-) I look forward to getting these wiki to a point where they are attracting readers and other good contributors. -- CocoaZen 14:59, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry to hear your PC is sick, but better it than you! :Quick answer... I've edited wikia for almost 6 years now, so over time I've edited a bunch and been made either an admin or bureaucrat on quite a few. I used to keep a list, but I don't always update it, to the wikia I was working on and a few other spots I found most useful. It was on "Central" and has been moved, so it's now at http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User:CocoaZen/links . I spend most of the limited time I've got for wikia now on the one about homes. I spend sometime here and on Literature, and then misc other projects, like the Halloween one for short periods. I also periodically work on the Hebrew book on wikibooks. And there are other wiki I use for reference, but don't add to often, wikipedia the recipes wikia and others. : -- CocoaZen 13:27, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Celebrations Happy Hanukkah to you! And congratulations on the anniversary of your first edit here! -- CocoaZen 13:39, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Responses Hi. I responded to your last messages on my talk page. It seemed clearer than trying to refer back to the different topics here. Happy New Years (intentional plural)! -- CocoaZen 00:37, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Happy Hannukah! Hi! Hope you are having a happy Hannukah! Great work on multiple wiki this year! Happy 2nd anniversary here and wishing you a wonderful 2012! -- CocoaZen 02:34, December 22, 2011 (UTC) IPN Hi. You can do it too. It doesn't even require administrative rights, but I don't mind exporting or copying the template. And I'll go ahead and take care of the "October" site while I'm at it. :-) -- CocoaZen 04:40, March 21, 2012 (UTC)